Large-format printers often comprise a platform, such as a platen positioned under the media path in the print zone area. The platen supports the media as the media is advanced from the media input through the print zone towards the media output, and assures its flatness and proper alignment. Transport means such as belts for advancing the media through the print zone may be incorporated into the platen.
In some platens, a vacuum suction force is applied to the underside of the printing media, such as by means of a plurality of suction ports that are provided on the platen and connected to a vacuum source, such as a pump or fan, via vacuum channels. The suction force applied to the underside of the printing media keeps the media in contact with the platen or belt and well-aligned during the whole printing process, and hence improves the throughput specifications.